


Hooking Up(s and Downs)

by rage_quitter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Jeremy have been hooking up off and on for months. But lately, Gavin isn't sure if that's what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooking Up(s and Downs)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill on tumblr for anonymous: Jerevin GTA AU + misunderstandings where they've been casually hooking up and Gavin might have *feelings* for Jeremy but Jeremy is oblivious?

When Gavin woke up, he was alone.

Sunlight softly lit the blankets strewn messily about on the bed through the curtains. He’d slept in. Blinking blearily, he turned his face to the side. The other side of the bed was empty, the sheets pulled into place after the previous occupant vacated that half of the bed.

With a groan, Gavin sat up. His hips were a little sore, and he didn’t need to check to know that there were bruises dappled over his waist and thighs. His golden sunglasses were placed on the bedside table, and he spotted his clothes, which had been scattered on the floor last night, folded on the dresser across the room.

Gavin glanced at the empty bed again and sighed. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and got out of the bed, grimacing at the ache in his pelvic region. He stretched, his spine popping, before he jammed his sunglasses on his face and headed across the room to collect his clothes. He sulked into the bathroom to shower. He was fairly bruised, but he ran the soap over them and let the hot water wash the sweat from his body and the ache from his muscles.

He paused with the shampoo bottle in his hand. It was his own shampoo. He’d forgotten he’d left it, along with his conditioner, here. He couldn’t believe that it was still here. He was surprised.

He pushed the thought from his mind.

Gavin glared at his reflection as he dressed. The bruises were fairly evident, and his skinny jeans pressed uncomfortably against them. At least his popped collar hid the ones peppering his chest (barely visible through his chest hair anyway) and his neck. He couldn’t do much about his hair without his product, so he did the best he could without it and replaced his sunglasses and jewelry.

Looking fairly presentable, and not like he’d spent much the previous night getting fucked into the mattress, Gavin went back out into the bedroom to locate his phone. It was plugged in on the table, where he didn’t remember putting it. It was almost charged, so he put it in his pocket and ambled out to the main room of the apartment.

“Hey, Gavin,” said a familiar voice.

Gavin inclined his head. “Morning.”

Jeremy was sitting at the table in the open kitchen on his phone with a half-empty mug of coffee and a partially eaten muffin. “Coffee’s in the pot, if you want some.”

“Thanks,” Gavin ambled past him and poured himself a cup. He added sugar and cream (odd, Jeremy took his black, why did he have cream, and Gavin’s favorite kind, no less?) and leaned against the counter, pulling out his own phone.

“Anything going on today?” Jeremy asked, picking up his muffin.

Gavin shrugged, scrolling through twitter. “Not much. Might go for bevs with Michael later.”

“Cool. Have fun.”

“Yeah, thanks. You?”

“I’m gonna head into the shop to help Matt out today.”

“Yeah, he got a little busted up last heist. Tell him to hurry up and get better.”

Jeremy laughed. “I’ll be sure to pass on your supportive message.”

Gavin grinned at him. “Well, I try.”

“Sure, Gav.” Jeremy looked back down at his phone and downed the rest of his coffee as he stood. “Okay, I’m off. See you later?”

Gavin shook his head. “Nah, maybe some other time,” he said, carefully guarding his tone.

Jeremy nodded. “Okay. See you around, then. Don’t get ganked in the meantime.” It was a fairly common farewell in the Crew, something along the lines of “don’t die.”

Gavin stared down at his phone. “Bye, Jeremy.” He scrolled idly through his twitter feed as Jeremy grabbed his hat and coat and keys and left the apartment.

As soon as Gavin was sure he was gone he raised his phone to his ear. He bounced on his feet as he waited impatiently for the phone to stop ringing.

“Are you busy today?”

Half an hour later, Gavin was climbing in the passenger seat of a sleek black and green car waiting outside of Jeremy’s apartment building. The driver was imposing, his black skeletal mask sitting on the dashboard grinning at Gavin.

The engine purred as Ryan pulled away from the curb into traffic. “So what’s the occasion?” he asked.

Gavin shook his head. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Okay, if you say so. It’s not good to keep things inside, though.” Ryan gave him a look.

Gavin glared back. “Don’t even bloody start with me, Haywood. Did you bring my gun?”

Ryan snorted. “Yeah, yeah, you baby. I also got body armor and a mask for you.”

“Good.”

“Getting all alpha man here, huh? You must be pretty worked up. You never ask to go on murder sprees with me unless Michael is there.”

“I don’t want to think.”

Ryan eyed him for a moment and nodded. “Four minutes.”

They pulled up, four minutes later, to an old motel in the southern end of Los Santos. They’d been meaning to clear out a pesky gang here anyway. Ryan and Gavin were going to do so a little sooner than Geoff had planned. Ryan and Gavin pulled on body armor and masks and Gavin caressed his golden gun lovingly.

Moving in unison, the two exited the car and with weapons gleaming in the sunlight, approached the first door. A wicked grin contorted Gavin’s face behind his mask as adrenaline trickled into his veins.

It took a while to clear out the entire gang. Gavin took a shot or two, but he charged through it, the body armor taking the brunt of the shots, and his own emotional turmoil fueling his bloodlust.

When they were sure they’d killed everyone, the two sat up on the roof, masks off and letting the warm air dry the blood on their clothes. Ryan phoned Geoff to let him know that someone would need to come by and collect any valuable things like weapons and drugs soon, and now they were waiting for Trevor and Lindsay to drop by with a truck.

Gavin offered his lighter to Ryan as the ex-mercenary pulled a cigarette from his pocket. “Thanks,” Ryan said. He grimaced as he took a hit and breathed the smoke out. “Remind me to pick up more patches. I hate these things.”

“Yeah.”

Ryan turned to Gavin now. “Feel better?”

Gavin sighed and hugged his knees. “Kind of. Not really. I don’t know.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Gavin shrugged and scratched the scruff on his chin. Ryan raised an eyebrow, and Gavin tracked his eyes to his neck and pulled up his collar. He looked away when he saw recognition and realization in Ryan’s eyes.

“Is this about…?”

Gavin sighed. “I thought it could work,” he admitted softly. “I mean, it has for how long now? Couple months, at least. But…”

“But?”

“I… I don’t know.” Gavin rested his chin against his knees. “We’ve been, y’know, kinda… friends with benefits. But lately, it’s… I dunno.”

“Something… other than friendship, or less benefits?”

“The first thing… I think… every time I wake up I kind of… expect him to be there? I dunno. It’s weird in the morning lately. It didn’t used to be, really. He makes coffee when I’m at his place, left my shampoo from the last time I brought it over. He even has my favorite cream for coffee. But he doesn’t act any different otherwise.”

“So he likes you? More than for your ass?”

Gavin scoffed. “I dunno. Maybe it’s just for convenience, leavin’ my shampoo and gettin’ me cream, or ‘cause we’re still friends even if we fuck sometimes. It’s more just… I don’t want to think he likes me, ‘cause I’m scared… I think I like him. And I don’t know what that… what it would change…”

Ryan flicked the end of his cigarette and draped his other arm around the lad. “I can’t tell you what to do,” he said. “I can’t tell you if you do like him or he likes you or what have you. Wish I could, but I can’t. I can talk to him if you want, but you should probably talk to him about it, straight-up.”

Gavin huffed. “How can I talk to him about what I don’t know?”

“Romance is complicated, my dear boy.  Even for a bunch of criminals like us. Especially for a bunch of criminals like us.”

“Yeah.” Gavin sighed. “I understand why you like to murder so much. Really takes it outta ya.”

“Good stress relief, isn’t it? If you’re ever up for it, I can always use help with interrogations…”

“You do not need help, you loon.”

Ryan grinned at him. The two started when they heard the truck pulling up and climbed down off the roof.

Later that evening, after Ryan dropped Gavin off at the Englishman’s apartment and he’d taken a shower at his own, he mounted one of his motorcycles. He’d reapplied his facepaint and wore a helmet with his mask tucked in his jacket.

As reckless as ever, but experience in every fluid motion and glance of his eyes behind the dark visor, Ryan zoomed through the streets of Los Santos until he came to a fairly unassuming mechanic’s shop.

He swapped out his helmet for his mask as he headed inside. “Matt, Jeremy!” he called when he entered.

Matt looked up in surprise from where he was poking a screwdriver into his shitty old radio that he really didn’t need to keep anymore. “Hey, man, what’s up?” One of his eyes was circled in deep purple and his left wrist was tightly bandaged.

“Something’s kinda weird with my bike. I think it’s the brakes.”

“I’ll take a look at it, then. Yo, Jeremy, man the desk, will you?”

Jeremy had been sitting behind the desk on a crate that Ryan was fairly sure was full of weapons and ammo waiting to be relocated. He gave a dramatic sigh and took Matt’s spot at the desk. “I guess I can,” he said with an exaggerated tone. Ryan scoffed.

Matt rolled his eyes. “Take it in the garage, I’ll check it out.”

“Can do.”

Ryan left Matt to it, which seemed to surprise the mechanic. Ryan usually stayed to watch and make sure Matt didn’t try any funny business. Ryan offered no explanation and Matt didn’t ask for one as he went back into the office..

Jeremy looked confused as well when the masked murderer came in. “Everything all right?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s fine. I know what’s wrong with my bike.”

“Matt figured it out that fast? It was like, thirty seconds!”

“Oh, no, I fucked up the brakes when I got here. I needed to talk to you and get Matt out of here.”

Jeremy stared at him and shook his head. “You’re fucking crazy.”

The mask did not reveal Ryan’s grin, but his tone did. “I get that a lot.”

Jeremy sighed and leaned back in the chair. “Talk to me about what?”

“Gavin.”

“What about him?”

Ryan leaned casually against the counter and pulled out a knife. Jeremy gulped, but Ryan only used it to dig dried blood and grease from under his nails. “I picked him up from your place this morning.”

“Is he okay? He was acting a little weird.”

“We took out a gang.”

Jeremy blinked. “Oh. Shit. Something must be bugging him pretty bad.”

“Mm-hmm. Now I gotta ask… I know you guys have been fucking for a while.”

“That’s uh… a pretty straight forward way of putting it, but yeah. It’s not really that secret.”

“You ever think what that can do to a person? Sleeping with them several times over the course of a few months?”

“Uh…” Jeremy looked confused.

“I know you care about him.”

“Yeah, of course. He’s one of my best friends.”

“Is that all you feel about him?”

Jeremy looked stumped. “I… I don’t… what do you mean?”

Ryan sighed and flipped his knife between his fingers. “It’s high school all over again, man, you got a crush on him or not?”

“Oh.” Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know. I never… I hadn’t thought about it. Did he say something about it?”

Ryan sensed the honesty in his tone. “He may have. Or I figured out on my own. I pride myself on being observant. You really don’t know if you have any romantic feelings for him or not?”

Jeremy shook his head. “No, it never occurred to me. I thought what we have is fine. Shit.” He let out a huff of air. “Now I am thinking about it.”

“You should really talk to him,” Ryan said. “While I certainly am impressed with how good of a killer he is when emotionally compromised, he can’t think very clearly, and that’s a problem. More importantly, I don't like seeing my friends upset.”

Jeremy rubbed at his face. “Fuck… if I’d known... I feel awful.”

“Talk to him,” Ryan urged. “Give it some thought and work this shit out.”

Jeremy nodded. “Thanks, Ryan.”

Gavin was hungover the next morning after going out with Michael for drinks. He was also nursing a twisted ankle and purpling ribs from getting shot the day before. The curtains in his apartment were drawn and the TV was muted on Weazel News. He clutched a cup of tea in his hands and he’d already taken a few painkillers as he curled up on his couch.

The sudden, insistent buzzing of his phone on the coffee table startled him. He fumbled for it, cursing as the noise agitated his headache. “What?” he snapped irritably when he picked up.

“Hey, Gavin.”

Gavin scowled at his tea. “Jeremy,” he said. “Need something?”

“I-- are you okay?”

“Bloody peachy.”

“You don’t sound okay… did something happen? Are you sick?”

“I’m fine. Hungover.”

“Oh. Right. I could call Caleb if you want--”

“Jeremy, I just want to finish my tea and go back to sleep. What do you want?”

“I kind of… wanted to talk to you.”

Gavin’s grip on his phone tightened. “What about?”

“... Us.”

Gavin’s fingers shook. He swallowed. “Oh.” He moved his tea to the table so he wouldn’t spill it.

“Um… yeah… it can wait until you’re not feeling like shit though. And maybe not over the phone, unless you’re okay with that.”

Gavin felt nauseas. “I… yeah. Let me call you back. In ten?”

“Sure. I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” Gavin hung up and set down his phone. He stared at it for a second before making a clumsy dash for the bathroom.

He emptied what little was in his stomach and sat against the cool porcelain of the toilet for a minute, shaking and wiping at his face with toilet paper. Then he stuck his mouth under the faucet and rinsed the burn from his mouth and throat, nearly choking himself on the water. He splashed his face and then downed another two pain killers.

Gavin paced the living room after that, trying to steel his nerves and stop his shaking. He held a pillow to his chest and practiced the breathing exercises Michael did when he was angry, and they seemed to help a little for panic as well. “Okay,” he said softly to himself. “You’re a grown man. It’s a phone call. Just a phone call.”

He stared at his phone for another few minutes, picking it up and hovering his fingers over Jeremy’s phone number before returning to the home screen. When he did hit the call back button it was his own trembling hands that betrayed him.

“Hey, you there?”

Gavin sat down again. “Yeah.”

“You sure you’re okay talking over the phone? I mean, we can talk later, or I can stop by or something…”

“Just… just bloody get it over with, okay?”

“Okay. Right. Sorry.” Jeremy sounded nervous. “Ryan dropped by the shop yesterday afternoon. He wanted to talk to me about you.”

Gavin cursed silently. He didn’t think Ryan would actually do it! “What did he say?”

“Uh… some stuff. Y’know. But, uh, it got me thinking. You know I care about you, right?”

“Yeah…”

“And… he said you went out on a killing spree with him yesterday.”

“I did.”

“What we do, you know… we could die. Any moment. It’s dangerous. I kind of just forgot that. Forgot we are still human, and that…” Jeremy took a shaky breath. “That life is really short. Especially for us. We go around like gods, untouchable, but… we’re not.”

Gavin frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

“And we do stupid things. Things we regret.”

Oh. Gavin stared at the wall, waiting.

“I don’t regret anything we’ve done, Gavin. Not a single night, not a single moment.”

Gavin felt his last hope slipping away, and it hurt a lot more than he had thought it would.

“I do regret not thinking more about it. About us. About what it means. Most people hook up once or twice, but you and me… I mean, man, there’s something if we kept doing it for so long. But I didn’t really think about it, because there was always something else. Jobs, money, heists, meetings, all that shit. I wasn’t thinking about us, and I wasn’t thinking about you. Hell, I wasn’t even thinking about me! It was just something we did! We’re friends, but we have other friends, and we don’t sleep with them on a regular basis. I don’t even remember when I started buying that coffee cream you like. I saw it in the store, remembered it was your favorite, and bought it. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s subconscious or something.”

Jeremy sighed. “Basically, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t know how I feel right now. It’s really fucking confusing and a little scary. I don’t know if things are moving too fast or too slow or just out of order. I’ll figure it out as I go, I guess. But… if you want to… maybe… we can try something new?”

“What… what do you mean?”

“I mean... come out to dinner with me sometime?”

The world froze. Gavin felt like the air was gone, and his brain short circuited for a moment. When he found his voice, he asked, “Like, on a date?”

“Yeah. Yeah, like a date.”

“Proper romance?”

“Not quite so British, but yes.” Jeremy’s voice sounded nervous, but like he was smiling.

Gavin let out a startled laugh. “Yeah. I-- yeah! Sure!”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course! Dinner sounds lovely.”

“Good! Uh, is, um, Friday night? At seven? Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Gavin had no idea if it was, but it was now. “Absolutely fine.”

“I’ll make reservations then. Someplace nice. Hopefully somewhere we haven’t robbed yet.”

Gavin snorted. “Plannin’ on robbing the place while we’re there?”

“If that’s romantic.”

“Hell if I know.”

“So then... it’s a date.” There was awe, and perhaps some uncertainty, in Jeremy’s voice.

“A date,” Gavin repeated. A smile bloomed on his face.

 


End file.
